


Rain

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally raining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for my darling Sarah

Finally, it was raining. The islands had had a solid week of nothing but blistering heat to where it was trouble just going outside. But, no longer. The rain hissed down, soaking the ground, turning bone white sidewalks a dark grey with clean rain water. This was Riku's favorite part of watching the rain, watching how the water brought everything back to life from it's half dead state.

Of course, this was only the beginning of the storm. Riku looked up and was unsurprised to hear the dark purple clouds give a loud rumble and roll in over the other clouds. Riku leaned out on his balcony and let the rain, which had picked up from a lazy drizzle to a vicious downpour, soak him tot he bone, his hair plastered comfortingly against his face and neck. After about ten minutes of just relaxing, Riku looked out over to where Sora's house was.

With a small smile, Riku wondered how the Keyblade Master, hero of dozens of worlds, was dealing with the rain storm. Sora was notoriously terrified of thunder. Lightning arched across the sky and the town went dark. With a smile, Riku slipped back inside and stuffed his feet in his shoes before sneaking out of the house on his way over to Sora's. It was never that hard to get into Sora's room, hadn't been since he was four and could get at the lowest branch on the tree outside Sora's window. It was even easier now when he could climb the tree in five seconds flat - he timed it before the whole...incident had happened. Riku didn't bother knocking on the window; Sora was probably hiding and it would only scare him more to hear something knocking against his window. But Riku was smart - and also knew Sora almost as well as he knew himself; Sora never locked his windows, and often left them open a crack so he could smell the ocean even when he was asleep.

Prying the window open, Riku slipped inside and looked around. Closet door was shut; no Sora there. The desk chair was pushed in all the way; no Sora there. Turning, Riku looked at the bed, specifically how the covers were all on the floor, blocking under the bed. Grinning, Riku dropped the floor and crawled closer.

"Oy, Sora. You under there?"

Thunder roared and there was a muted meep from under the bed.

Riku moved a corner of the blankets away to look. "Hey, you're not still scared of thunder, are you?"

"No!" Sora said, glaring weakly.

Riku smiled, "Got room in there for one more?"

Sora opened his mouth, probably to tell Riku off when thunder boomed again. A hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed Riku's, pulling him under the bed too.

Riku smiled and lay next to Sora, poking him and getting poked back. 

If watching the rain revitalize everything was Riku's favorite thing to watch during the rain storm, this had to be his favorite thing to do - be with Sora and tease him out of his hiding spots.


End file.
